vampcatfandomcom-20200214-history
Attendance
If you miss three games in a row and do not turn in a CIS for any of them (by the normal CIS due dates), your character will be retired. You may keep your character even without attending games as long as you keep turning in CIS's; however, even under those circumstances, once you have missed 3 games in a row (even with CISs) your backgrounds and influences cease to affect the active game or the other players. Turning in a CIS does reset your "three games in a row" counter. Interim Games (when/if they are held) never count towards your attendance either way. If you post in your forum or tell a storyteller that you intend to quit the game or retire your character, it will be treated seriously and the character will be retired immediately. Posting or saying this in jest or if you are not sure is not a good idea as you might not be contacted to be given a chance to back out of your decision. Once a character is retired it is irreversible. Rare List Attendance If you are playing a rare creature type (rare kindred, fera, mage) then you are subject to the >50% of Games Rule. You must attend more than(not equal to) 50% of the games in a given chronicle. If you miss 50% or more of the games in a chronicle, your character will be retired so we can offer the opportunity to play a rare slot to other players. Turning in a CIS will not reset this counter like it will for the 3-Game Rule for non-rares, though you will still get the xp for the CIS. Every waiting list (rare creature or not, ie capped things etc) is subject to the 3 game rule for purposes of keeping your name on the list. This means that if your name is on a wait list (regardless of if it is for a rare slot or not) you cannot miss three games in a row with no CIS or you will be dropped from the list. In order to keep your name on a rare list you need to already be meeting the attendance requirements for a rare slot. This means that you must attend more than half the games in a given season to be eligible to stay on the list. FMLA / Military Leave If you are on active military duty, your character will be held pending your return. This does not apply to rare slots. If you have a rare slot and are on active military duty, your character is retired, but the points spent into the character are liquidated and you can apply them to a new character upon your return. This maintains the control on the number of rare slot characters on the field while being as fair as possible to our men and women serving our country. If you need to be out of game due to medical reasons, you can request that your character be held for up to twelve weeks. If you do not return after those twelve weeks, your character is retired. Again, this does not apply to rare slots. It is up to the storytellers if the FMLA is granted and is not a guarantee. Category:General Policies